The Stiff
by emilovesyouxp
Summary: When Tobias meets a small Abnegation girl after leaving his first meeting with his mother in nine years, he's sure that she'll leave her current faction. What happens when she doesn't? Starting when Four is 17 and Beatrice is 15.
1. Chapter 1

Whatever Mommy Dearest has planned, it better be good. I've been standing in the freezing cold for longer than it takes me to get out of my fear landscape. Yeah, so it's not that much time, but I'm not happy to be here in the first place.

It's late morning, approaching afternoon, but the sky is made dark with overcast clouds. It might as well be late at night. Thinking about it, that would have made more sense. Why is she making me, a Dauntless, venture so close to another faction's compound and into the factionless sector at a time like this?

I lean on an old and out-of-use train car. According to the coded letter she'd sent me, she was supposed to be here thirty minutes ago. My impatience is reflected in my foot tapping restlessly and my grumbling to nobody in particular. Just as I'm about to give up, I see several dark figures, all huddled together to escape the cold, quickly approaching.

One hooded figure steps away from the rest of them and makes a small gesture. I almost didn't catch it, but the others take it as a signal to leave. Her eyes glow as she sees me, and I recognize her green ones instantly. Evelyn. _Mom._

No, she stopped being my mom a long time ago. She's as great a relative as Marcus was. I didn't come here for her; I came here to satisfy my own curiosity. I tell her this with my eyes as they glare holes into hers.

"Tobias!" She says my name jubilantly as she pulls me into an embrace. It's nice to hear it again, but I can't allow it. I do let her hug me, though. My arms remain at my sides.

"Four," I correct her snappily. I'm ready to get this over with. She frowns, but accepts this, and quickly takes on a business-like demeanor. Interesting how she can change so instantly. This puts me even more on edge than I had been.

"Four," she clears her throat, getting used to the new name. "You see that I'm alive, and I can explain. You'll know everything in due time-" She cuts off as she catches the look on my face. In due time? Nine years isn't "in due time"?

She attempts again. "I will tell you later, I promise. For now there're more pressing issues to be addressed." My eyes stay narrowed, but I decide to hear her out, for my own sake more than anything else.

"I left Abnegation nine years ago. In that time, I've made much progress with the factionless. They've elected me their leader. We have great plans." I freeze, knowing what's coming next. It doesn't take an Erudite to figure it out. "I want to know if you'd like to help me. Some former Dauntless initiates who failed initiation had informed me of your success in that compound," So that explains how she knew where to send her letter, and why my black getup didn't confuse her. "And I know that your skills could help us deal with the faction system."

I find that my nails have been digging into my crossed arms. As I stare, I can only choke out one word at first. "No!" I uncross my arms and clench my fists. I somehow conjure more words from all of the conflicting thoughts in my head. "You left me with that monster! I actually show up here, thinking you want to make amends, but all you want is my alliance? I guess I should have expected that from you." I spit out the last sentence as if it's poison.

"Tobias," she says meekly, her voice wavering. She's on the verge of tears. I. Don't. Care. "Don't call me that! Don't call me anything. If you contact me again, I'll forward your letter to Dauntless officials." Without another word, I turn to leave her. I can hear her sobs, and I want to feel satisfaction. After all, she'd ignored my sobs when Marcus would beat me up. I can't. I'm still Abnegation, even after a year of acting Dauntless. I ignore that impulse and keep walking.

I ignore the tears spilling over my face and keep walking.

I curse myself as I begin sprinting out of the train yard. This is the first time I've cried in years, and it's over someone I've grown to hate. This is different, though; there aren't any sobs wracking my body, no shuddering breaths as I attempt to calm down. Only tears.

I walk through the factionless sector of the city quickly, not wanting to breathe in rancid garbage and rat crap for much longer. As I walk, I pass the Abnegation sector, with their bland gray houses contrasting against the crumbling buildings inhabited by failures.

I'm almost to the train, _so painfully close_, when I see her. She's a short and skinny girl clothed in Abnegation gray. She couldn't be older than twelve.

I try to get past her without being noticed too much, but of course she decides to be a little Stiff about it. "Hello, sir. Can I help you?" She doesn't seem quite as timid as the rest of them. Her words are very Abnegation, but the way she delivers them isn't.

I lift my head and look her in the eye as the tears stop flowing from mine. My gaze is intense, daring her to comment about my weakness. "I don't need help from a Stiff. Isn't it selfish to not mind your own damn business?" I snap. Her eyes immediately flicker to life. Where have I seen them before?

I remember now. Her name is Beatrice, daughter of Andrew Prior, a leader and close friend of Marcus. That doesn't help with the automatic dislike I have toward her. However, it's somewhat diminished by what happens next.

"Well, I'm sorry for trying to be kind!" She spits angrily. If it were anyone else, I would turn into Four the Monster, but she's a Stiff; her outburst stuns me into silence.

"I'm sorry for wondering why some Dauntless boy is wandering so close to the Abnegation sector with tears in his eyes!" She continues. I want to be angry, and it seems like it should come easily considering the circumstances and everything that's happened tonight. I should be boiling over with rage, but I'm not. A huge grin instead overtakes my face, and Beatrice seems as bewildered as I had been.

"Careful, Beatrice," I say, my smile fading. I turn to leave, but I first feel compelled to thank her. It's refreshing to see someone with her attitude, from any faction. I wonder, would she fit into any one of them? Is she like me? I push the thought away. It's not like it matters. I shouldn't hope for it, either, for anyone to have to go through what I do. Divergence is dangerous.

"Thanks." I mutter the word quietly, and the sound is almost lost as I step around her, as if it's part of a distant memory. I wonder how she will interpret it, but I don't stick around to see. By now, I've confused her more than she's stunned me, and I wish to leave it like that.

I can feel her eyes on me as I walk toward the tracks, barely getting there in time to hop on the train as if it's nothing. I wonder where she'll transfer to when the time comes, but I know that she won't be staying here. I lean out the train door and let the wind drown out the thoughts in my head, only clinging to one: _Hold on._


	2. Chapter 2

I arrive back at the Dauntless compound in time for my shift in the control room. It's the same thing every day; it's crazy and Dauntless, but nothing out of the ordinary. Vicious fights, drunks nearly falling into the chasm, and people jumping from great heights is the norm around here. I like my faction and all, but sometimes I wish it were different. Even if it were, what would we turn to?

Before I can get too lost in thought, Lauren shows up for her shift. Thank goodness. That's one problem with my job. With the only sound being my quiet breaths, I begin over-thinking things. I leave her wordlessly, acknowledging her with a nod, before escaping into the pit.

I get a hamburger and am about to sit alone before I'm called over by Zeke. I join him, his little brother, Uriah, and Shauna at their table. Uriah calls over his own friends, two more fifteen-year-olds, and they begin with their annoying chatter. I don't mind too much. Uriah is a decent kid, and I guess Lynn and Marlene are all right.

I've barely taken a bite out of my burger when I catch a glimpse of him from the corner of my eye. Eric walks over slowly, taking his time, flipping his nasty black hair over his shoulder. I swallow and tense up as he gets to our table. We all fall silent. "So, Four," he says. I carefully unclench my fists. No need to get freaked out.

I force myself to look at him. I can catch glimpses of a shiny tongue ring as he speaks. "Aren't you supposed to be in the control room?" The corner of his mouth twitches as he holds back a smirk, sensing that his presence makes all of us uncomfortable.

I remain a statue in my seat. "Lauren's shift," I say as casually as possible. He scowls, but leaves soon after. I finally relax. Eric's always been jealous of me, even now that he's a leader. He knows that Max favors me, and it drives him crazy. I wish he would get it through his thick head that I want to be a leader as much as he wants me to be one.

I eat the rest of my burger in silence, listening to the rest of the group chatter and ignoring their attempts to get me to join. It's amazing how seeing him can ruin my whole day, even if he brings no new threat. I don't linger around the pit much longer. When I'm done, I dispose of my trash and head back to my room.

I've been hiding away in the safety of my room for no more than thirty minutes when I hear a knock at my door. I mumble to myself about those idiots never leaving me alone, but I let them in anyway. Uriah, Lynn, and Marlene have gone somewhere else, and now Lauren is with Zeke and Shauna.

"What-" I can't form a question before Zeke presses a bottle into my empty hand. I can tell that the three of them are all buzzed, and this is only the beginning of a long night of drinking. I think about what I have to do tomorrow. Afternoon control room shift, train ride…huh, it's kind of depressing how uneventful my life is. The most interesting thing that has happened recently was meeting my mom and getting yelled at by a Stiff that wasn't my father.

I decide to relent and drink with them tonight, bringing the bottle to my lips. I enjoy the familiar burn of alcohol down my throat. With my mood already improving, we leave my room and venture into the pit.

We stand by the chasm stupidly, laughing like maniacs at the worst jokes I've ever heard. After several beers, Lauren begins getting touchy, making me feel awkward. Yes, I'm Dauntless now and I hate being associated with the Abnegation, but I still am, whether I like it or not. She pokes my sides flirtatiously, and I want to tell her to stop, but I can't stop laughing. It's silly, poking someone like that. Why would she do that?

Then Lauren runs a hand down my arm, making me freeze. _Ohh_, now I get it. She's coming on to me. I should like it, or at least accept the compliment, but I can't find it in me. I jerk back slightly, hoping she gets the message. She doesn't, and continues invading my space, until I forcefully tell her to back off. Luckily, her mood doesn't seem to dampen. She just laughs and goes to find another victim.

Zeke and Shauna sure seem to be getting friendly. They're not dating yet, but they will eventually. They're perfect. Even I know that, which should say something considering my Abnegation background. I decide to leave. I don't want to get in the way of anything.

I walk back to my apartment, glad I left the door unlocked. I wouldn't be able to get in otherwise in my drunken state. I don't know how much I've had to drink, but I know that I'll regret it in the morning. Actually, being alone, I'm kind of starting to regret it now.

Why can't I like Lauren? It would make things so much easier for me, if I had someone to go through life with. I need someone to care for. It can't be just anyone, though; that's my problem. I need someone I can trust my life story with. I don't want to hide my real self forever. I don't even _know _who I really am! Have I become so detached from everyone else that I've lost myself?

My hands begin to tremble as the all too familiar churning begins in my stomach. I groan as I rush to my bathroom and throw up the night's activities. You'd think that ejecting poison from the body would be more pleasant. I guess that's the consequence of alcohol; after all, you can't stay happy and drunk forever. Something has to happen to change that.

I can't stay strong and hidden away forever. Someone has to come to change that.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Sorry for the lack of Beatrice in the last chapter, but I felt the need to describe Tobias's life without her. That's why this is in his POV. Enjoy this chapter!**

A week after my meeting with my mother, I get out of bed feeling tired as usual. I had spent some extra time in the control room last night, taking care of things to be done. The days had been as uneventful as life can be for a Dauntless, as they usually are for me.

I dress in typical Dauntless clothing, a black t-shirt and jeans. The noise in the cafeteria is deafening as I sit with my friends and begin devouring a muffin. I join in on the chatter, feeling much more lighthearted than I had been. I don't even notice as our former instructor sits at our table.

"Hey you guys," Amar says, snagging a muffin like he owns the place. He knows that no one minds; we all like him too much. Amar had trained only the transfers during the physical stage of initiation, but my Dauntless-born friends knew him from the simulations. He had given me my alias, which was now the only thing people knew to call me.

The whole table lights up as we begin talking to Amar. He asks how our lives are and offers advice, typical for an instructor. Especially considering he had only stopped being our instructor about a month ago. Eric sauntering over to our table disturbs the uniquely peaceful setting.

"Amar, we need you to come with us to the Hub. Something about the coming initiates." The coming initiates? That is ten months away. What could Eric possibly be talking about, and why does he seem so eager about it? I allow myself a glance in his direction and see the corner of his mouth twitching in a sneer. I don't like it.

"Okay, let's go right now," Amar says, having just finished his muffin. "Bye," he tells all of us. It makes me nervous. I stare at the both of them as they leave with narrowed eyes; my wonderful childhood has led me to suspect the worst from people, and Eric certainly doesn't help with that.

"Four, man, you okay?" Zeke asks me. He knows when I'm bothered, which is why he's my best friend, but he still doesn't know me. I nod, and he doesn't buy it, but he at least knows enough to realize that any efforts to get me to speak would be pointless.

After working in the control room, I make my way to the train. I've been doing this every night for the past week, stopping at a different destination each time. I pull myself smoothly onto the train; this is at least one aspect of Dauntless life that comes naturally to me now. The wind in my hair pushes the awful truths to the back of my mind: _You're a coward. You should have stood up for yourself. No wonder you were abused._

This time, I let the train take me to the Navy Pier. I jump off, taking a few steps to lessen the impact. I simply walk through the darkness of the amusement park for a while. I only leave the compound to ride on the trains. I sigh as I start back toward the tracks.

What I see near the tracks sends chills down my spine. It's not that it's a dead body; I'm Dauntless, after all. It's not it's the body of my former instructor, Amar. We were never that close. It's the realization of what this means.

I'd suspected it before. How else would he know about my Divergence? He is one. Was one. This also means that my other suspicions are true. I'd known that something was wrong with the Dauntless government, but now I know what it is. They are hunting the Divergent and killing them.

They are hunting me.

I can't tell anyone about this. The only people I'd tell are the reason for it. The thought sickens me. We're living in a world where the leaders do as they please, the people are completely ignorant, and those with information are powerless. All I can do about it is protect myself, as I have been trying to do my whole life.

Ripping my eyes away from the bloody sight before me, I pull myself into the train car and ride back to the compound.

Amar's funeral is the next day. A short, less-than-eloquent speech is given in his honor. There are no tears from anyone; we're all too drunk. It's irresponsible of me to drink today, considering everything I need to do, but I stop caring around my third beer. Reality stands still as it waits for me to sober up.

When I wake the next morning, I'm confronted by the usual nausea and splitting headache. I suppose I deserve it. I don't know why anyone would drink when it leaves you like this. I cringe as I realize how Abnegation that thought is, and how big of a mistake it was to transfer. Even choosing Dauntless was an act of cowardice on my part. I sigh as I get dressed; there's nothing I can do about it now.

My shift in the control room is the same as always, though I leave feeling more depressed than ever. That's what my life has been reduced to: control room, meals, long nights of drinking, occasional train rides. How is life as a Dauntless so uneventful? Things certainly wouldn't be any better in Abnegation, I know, but at least I would feel as if I belong there.

I take the train again tonight. I've decided to admit to myself that there's a reason I do, even if I don't know exactly what it is. I do at least know that I'm searching for something. I entertain these thoughts, attempting to find an answer, for over half an hour before flinging myself from the train and out of the deafening wind. I end up near the Abnegation sector.

There's not much I can do in this place, but I remain here. I stay near the train tracks, sitting down and feeling the wind created by passing trains. Other than those and a few Abnegation still wandering the streets before curfew, all is still. Another train passes, and I know that it will be a while before the next. Just as well. It's not as if I'm in any hurry to return home. I don't mind at all.

Then I see her again.

**A/N I know, I know, she's not really in this one either. Sorry. I'll get to that, I promise.**


	4. Chapter 4

Beatrice's steps quicken slightly as our eyes meet. She has strayed from the Abnegation sector a bit; she must have seen me earlier and walked here with the intention of speaking to me. I would be able to understand her curiosity if she weren't an Abnegation girl, although I suppose I decided the last time that she wouldn't remain here.

I swallow nervously. Just because she doesn't seem very Stiff doesn't mean I want to talk to her. I'll have to tell her that today, but something in me doesn't want to. I want to push this girl to her limits, find out just how far deep this rebellious streak she has revealed runs. Of course, I will ignore that impulse. It's foolish.

"Hi," she says politely, probably wondering how to go about speaking to me. She's not supposed to ask questions. I can guess what she wants to know. "Go on. If I were going to report you for un-Stiff-like behavior, I would have the last time we spoke." She freezes, the insincere smile on her face vanishing. Good. It doesn't suit her.

She hesitates very briefly before deciding to trust me, and sitting down in front of me. I suppose what I said has had some impact, but I believe that it's mostly her curiosity. Maybe she will transfer to Erudite when the time comes.

"How did you know my name?" I expected this question, or at least something similar, but I still don't like it. It has something to do with my past, and could lead to more revealing questions about me. My words are slow and cautious as I reply. "You're the daughter of one of our city's leaders. I have taken it upon myself to learn who they and their families are." This isn't entirely untrue; I have memorized most of the Abnegation leaders. Okay, maybe not, but I at least would be able to pick them out in a crowd.

The real reason I know who Beatrice is is because our fathers were close friends. Close by Abnegation standards, I suppose. I don't know the children of many other leaders, but she doesn't have to know that. I don't assume that she will ask, considering her current faction, but I really should know better by now.

"I don't believe you," she says softly, her eyes studying mine, probably focusing on the small section of light blue in one iris. My gaze hardens. I won't attempt to convince her of the lie I wish that she would believe-I think she's too smart to fall for it-, but I won't tell her the truth either.

"Careful, Stiff. Your curiosity isn't a good thing around here." With those words bringing a scowl to her face, I stand and crack my knuckles. The horn of the train sounds close by, and I turn from her to prepare to jump. Despite all of the conclusions I've drawn about this girl, I'm still surprised when I hear her strong retort behind me. I'm not the most welcoming person in the world.

"You act like you hate the questions, but you keep drawing attention to yourself. Showing up near the Abnegation sector so often, saying my name. I think you're the one that needs to be careful." Her voice is low and patient, more like a warning than a threat. It still angers me. I don't acknowledge her words as the train rushes by and I pull myself into the first car.

I don't give her the satisfaction of seeing my anger, but it's clear on my face once I exit her view. My neck feels hot and my nails bite my sweaty palms. I compose myself by the time I reach the Dauntless compound. My expression gives nothing away. That's how it is all the time. I hide who I really am and show everyone the Dauntless prodigy named Four, and no one cares.

No one cares about Tobias. Of course, Four is very well-liked among the Dauntless. He-I-have my friends, and I know that they aren't the only ones wishing that I would accept a position of leadership. It's not even that they want me to take it from Eric; they just want me. They want Four. They're perfectly fine with hiding the timid, Stiff, Abnegation boy named Tobias, and I should be fine with it as well.

Tobias is the coward who left his Father out of stupid, blind terror. Four is the person he became once he reached Dauntless. He redeemed himself. His cowardice was forgiven.

Which one am I?

**A/N-Hello again! I've meaning to write, but...fine, I just didn't feel like it. Sorry. Anyway. Shorter chapter, but it felt right to end it here rather than drag it on just for the sake of more words. I think that I might have made Tobias a little bit too self-loathing, but I don't know. What do you guys think about the story? Are the characters OOC? Thank you for your reviews!**


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, I have to get up early for my shift in the control room. I am no morning person, as anyone could probably infer, so my mood is already sour before breakfast. Chugging coffee as if it's water barely helps. I remember when I first came to the Dauntless compound, when I first wondered how something with such strong flavors and benefits could be accepted anywhere. I had done some very stupid, very wrong things then.

Everything seems too loud in the control room. The thoughts swarming in my head, the soft hum of the monitors, the nervous tapping of my foot. I remember why I don't drink coffee very often. I don't feel awake, I feel overly aware of my surroundings.

My mood is worsened somehow when I jump at the sound of the door opening. I turn quickly, still seated, and grind my teeth as I'm confronted by his pierced face. "Hello, Eric." I manage to hide the contempt in my voice. Despite how I loathe him, I don't particularly want to piss off a Dauntless leader.

"Four." He doesn't seem extremely happy to see me, either. "How is work in the control room?" He asks, not even trying to conceal his obvious discomfort. I know that his words now are meaningless, and the other leaders probably sent him here for something important concerning me, something that might threaten his position, if my assumptions are correct.

"What do you want?" I ask a little too snappily. He doesn't bat an eye. "Max needs to have a meeting with you. Meet him in his office in the glass building above the pit right after your shift." I almost roll my eyes. I know where Max's office is. I try not to seem too annoyed, not for his benefit at all, but because I don't want him to hate me any more.

Instead, I just nod. He doesn't hesitate to leave the room. I have to wonder what Max wants to speak about, but I think I know. He wants to offer me Eric's leadership position. It wouldn't be the first time he's asked me. How many times will I have to tell him no?

I'm getting sick of being asked to lead this faction. I don't belong here, and it only brings up terrible childhood memories. As I remember my mistakes from the choosing ceremony over a year ago, another bout of self-hatred courses through me. How ironic, the choosing of the bravest faction was an act of cowardice. Hilarious.

I shake my head to snap myself out of it. There's no time for me to think like that now. I have to prepare to deal with the oldest Dauntless leader.

* * *

When my shift ends, I start toward the glass building above the pit. Soon enough, I'm seated in front of Max in his office. It doesn't look very Dauntless other than the black furniture.

"Hey, Four. Eric sent you?" Ugh, more meaningless chatter. I simply nod, not wanting to encourage further pointless minutes added to my dreaded time in this place. I clasp my hands together, my nails digging harshly into my skin. It doesn't help with my nervousness.

"So, before we start talking, I'd just like to see if you're still opposed to accepting that leadership position. We all think that you'd be a great addition to the Dauntless leaders," he says. Is he blind? No, I'm just great at lying. I almost don't catch his first few words. _Before we start talking._ What is that supposed to mean? Is there another reason I'm here?

"Okay, then," he sighs. "Since you won't lead the faction, I've come up with something else. You are certainly aware of the recent loss this faction has experienced with Amar's death." Amar. So that's what this is about. He wants me to train initiates. It doesn't sound all that awful, actually.

Then I remember why Amar is dead and it makes me hate everything again, the faction system, my own faction, my former faction, myself-my Divergence, specifically. I don't want to have any hand in teaching a bunch of naïve 16-year-olds to be this new version of "Dauntless" which I have come to resent.

"I don't think so," I say, immediately catching on. He frowns, contemplating how to deal with this. He won't force me to do it. We're supposed to just go along with it and choose what is expected anyway.

"Come on, Four. What happens if someone else volunteers? What could they do to the initiates?" He has a point, although I doubt that it's one he had meant to make. Why should I let more Dauntless members become monsters? I can change the way they are taught. Yes, I will have to teach them what I'm told to, but I can teach it my way.

I can make Dauntless members dauntless again. I can change them from the idiotic, reckless, fools they've become. I would make a difference. I would have a purpose for.

I would have people depend on me.

"You don't have to," Max's words disturb my thoughts. "But please consider volunteering to train the transfers. You are dismissed." I nod, thank Max, and head to the dining hall for lunch.

* * *

That night, I stay in the Dauntless compound. I have decided that I will train the transfers once initiation comes the next time. Until then, I have to maintain my intimidating appearance and mannerisms. I have to appear Dauntless.

I go to the training room and abuse some punching bags. A few members spar in the arena, laughing the whole time. That's Dauntless for you. It's not like I'm complaining, of course; physical aggression is something that I've experienced my entire life, and I've accepted that I will deal with it wherever I go. I even participate in a few fights, spurred on by members who see me as Four, the prodigy. I've never lost a match.

I return home feeling slightly better about myself. I am Four, the prodigy, the handsome one, the one that never loses. I am the Dauntless, who never backs down from a challenge. I am going to be the initiate trainer, and I am going to make my decision worth something.

* * *

**A/N-Yay, new chapter so soon. It's probably really bad since it's like 3:00am, but you know. YOLO. (Don't kill me, I meant that ironically.) Thank you for your reviews, hope you're enjoying the story!**


End file.
